pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The End of Phineas Flynn
Act I Act II Mark: Alright gentlemen, it is now time to kill Phineas & Isabella! Minion #1: Your Hologram Diguise-inator is ready, sir. Minion #2: And we actually managed to put a voice expansion card, so that no one can tell a difference between you and the person you're impersonating. Mark: I hope you're right. (gets into the Inator) Candace Flynn disguise. Inator: Disguise applying. (Brendan slowly morphs into an exact duplicate of Candace.) Disguise applied. Mark: (Candace's allergic voice) Alright, it worked! (pause) God damn it! That's not Candace's real voice! Minion #2: Sorry, must have put the allergic voice in there by mistake. Mark: (Candace's allergic voice) Seriously!? Again with the f*cking voice mistake!? Minion #2: Sorry, boss. Mark:No matter, I'll try again. (goes back into the Inator) Be sure to give me the proper voice this time! Inator: Processing. Voice disguise applied. Mark: (Candace's voice) This better be the voice I wanted. Minion #1: It is the voice you wanted, sir. Mark: (Candace's voice) YES!! Now I'm gonna kill Phineas & Isabella! BTW, how long is it until the disguise wears off? Minion #1: I think it's about 2 AM. Mark: (Candace's voice) Well, I better get going! And I'm taking you all with me! Minion #2: Why? Mark: (Candace's voice) So that you could hack into the house, cut the power, delete some of the security camera footage, so that Candace's parents will not be able to tell it was I who murdered Phineas & Isabella! Act III (Scene cuts to Mark, Phineas & Isabella, who are having a private conversation inside the garage.) Mark: (Candace's voice) So, Phineas, do you know why I can't bust you? Phineas: Because I love you! Mark: (Candace's voice, laughing) Good one! No, really, do you know why I can't bust you? Phineas: Because all of our inventions go away before Mom shows up? Mark: (Candace's voice) Exactly! And why didn't Mom see the largest building that CLEARLY should have been seen? Phineas: Because Mom has poor eyesight. Mark: (Candace's voice) If she has poor eyesight, then how come she doesn't wear eye-contacts? Is it... (strangles Phineas) THAT MYSTERIOUS FORCE?! Isabella: Candace, no! (Disguised Mark pulls out a knife, then stabs both Phineas & Isabella as scene cuts to outside, Phineas & Isabella scream. Then the scene cuts back to inside. The security camera is still recording.) Mark: (Candace's voice, over the intercom.) OK, cut the power! (Mark's minions cut the power, Mark turns on the flashlight) Phineas: You dirty double crossing B*TCH! How could you do this? (The time is now 2:00 AM) Mark: (Candace's voice) I'm afraid I can't answer that! (normal voice) But what I can say is that Candace is gonna get busted! (Hologram disappears, revealing Mark's real form) Isabella: (Weakly) Brown... you... punk... (passes away) Phineas: (Weakly) I can't believe I fell for him again! When I die, I'll be sure to haunt you in your dreams! (passes away) (Mark then quietly sneaks away, goes to Candace's bedroom, then puts the knife into her hands, and escapes through the window) Mark: Turn on the power, now! (Minions activate the power, then they & Mark escape. The next morning) Candace: (Yawns) Wow, another dream about Jeremy. I should stop dreaming about him. (Notices knife & screams) Why is there a knife in my hands? Linda: Good morning, Cand-WHAT ARE YOU DOING? Candace: Mom, it's not what it looks like! Linda: Candace, I told you at the age of 5, don't play with knifes! Lawrence: Hey, Linda, I found this tape in the garage security camera! There's something horrible I'm about to show you. Come on, follow me! (To Candace) You too, Candace. Act IV (Scene cuts to the living room, where Linda, Candace & Lawrence witness Candace killing Phineas & Isabella) Linda: Oh my god! Candace killed Phineas & Isabella! (To Candace) Well, young lady, you'll be given the punishment of a lifetime! Candace: I don't even remember doing that! Linda: Well, too bad! You're grounded for the rest of the summer with no fun, games, and worst of all, NO JEREMY!!! Now go to your room and think about what you've done! (Candace weeps, then runs to her room, crying.) Ferb: The next time you open the door to her room, expect a flood of tears. (Scene cuts to Jeremy's room, where Jeremy Johnson recieves a phone call. He answers it.) Jeremy: Hello? What? Candace's been busted? For what? Oh, for killing her brother and his girlfriend. I see. That means she could never see me again for the rest of the summer? That's too bad. OK, bye. (hangs up) Cameron: Adam, I think you might want to take a look at this. Adam: What is it, Camer- (Notices Phineas & Isabella's dead bodies) O.M.G., this looks like yet another case on our hands, and it involves homicide! (turns on dispatch) Dispatch, we've got a four-nineteen at the Flynn-Fletcher residence, over. Act V (Scene cuts to outside of the house, where numerous police cars are circled around the house. Adam rings the doorbell. Linda answers the door.) Linda: Well, if it isn't Danville's finest detective, Adam! What brings you here? Adam: I'm here to investigate a murder. Linda: Oh, you mean how Candace murdered her brother & Isabella? Adam: Yes. Though, I have serious doubts that it was Candace's idea to kill her brother, Phineas. I need to talk to her. Linda: I'm afraid you can't do that, she's busted. Adam: I just need to interrogate her, that's all. Linda: OK then. (Scene cuts to Candace's room, where Candace is still crying over the death of her brother & her punishment. Adam knocks on the door.) Candace: (crying) Go away! Adam: Relax, Candace, it's me, Adam. Please calm down. I'm just here to talk to you. Candace: (stops crying) OK, come in. Adam: So, Candace, your mom Linda has lent me this knife. Do you know anything about it? Candace: No, I was holding it the moment I woke up. Adam: The security tape was recorded around 2:00 AM. What were you doing at that time? Candace: I was sleeping at the moment, and I was having a wonderful dream. Adam: OK, but the question is, did you kill Phineas & Isabella? Candace: No, I didn't kill them, although the tape says otherwise. Adam: I see. Act VI Act VII Act VIII Act IX Act X Act XI End Credits